G'ornando
Category:C'thardjia Character Category:Characters Overview G'ornando, former Regior of Dotome'tala and Regior of G'clan, formerly Ornando, was born in one of the southern shore towns of C'thardjia. He was married to G'erita and had two children with her. A daughter, G'ellia, and a son, G'enjim. At university he would meet lifelong friends Sel'montus and Ar'tharg. The group of friends would later join the Queensguard. After the Ori Sao Invasion, Ornando would go on to marry the Regia of Dotome'tala, G'erita, becoming G'ornando. Erita would tragically die giving birth to her second child, Enjim, leaving Ornando to be Father Regior until Ellia came of age. In the C'thardjia Civil War, Ellia remained loyal to Tr'clan despite Ornando's wishes to join the Rebellion. Eventually, Enjim would flee his home with his father and join the rebellion. Appearance Ornando presented an appearance of tan skin with brown eyes, black hair and a well-trimmed beard. He towed above most at nearly 2 metres tall and in his younger years was very well built. Seemingly ageless, despite some greying in his hair, it was said that he has looked the same for over a decade. He was almost always found wearing his family's signature purple and the occasional blue or grey. His wardrobe commonly featured stylish capes tailored to fit his stature. Biography Early years Despite where he'd end up, Ornando was born into a family with no last name in a small coastal town. In order to compensate for his status, he studied hard in his early years to progress through school and eventually make his way into university. University In 271 AG Ornando was accepted into the finest University in C'thardjia hoping to pursue a career studying politics across other cultures and continents. Here he would meet Ar'tharg and Sel'montus, both coming from respected C'thardjian clans. The three would go on to become very good friends. After University After successfully graduating, the trio would go on to travel to other continents just as Ornando had always dreamed. Ornando would try to understand all he could about the culture; Tharg would make new friends even if he didn't know the language and Montus would be more focused on fighting techniques and weapons. After some time Tharg and Montus decided to make the switch to traveling around The Continent as Ornando spent time understanding the politics behind the Ori Islands. Rescuing Mizuya In 276 AG Ornanado took a trip to the trading town of Kona Mabo on Ori Senata and discovered the young Mizuya. She was just five years old but was covered in bruises, hiding in the street. As Ornando picked her up he caught the eye of two men Mizuya was deadly afraid of calling her name and could only guess her situation. Without thinking he ran away with the girl, saving her from a life of pain. He knew he was too young to care for the girl himself so she would live with his mother, somewhere she would finally be loved. Queensguard A year later in 277 AG word traveled around the kingdom that the Queen was looking for new guards. Having recently kidnapped a child Ornando was weary to return to Ori Senata and with Queensguard being a lifelong dream of Sel'montus' the trio all traveled to the capital to try and join. The three were all well adapt to combat, Montus in particular but the other two had picked up one or two things from their travels that made them stand out. Miraculously the group of friends were all appointed to become members of the Queensguard and granted Knighthood. Trip to Ori Sao Ornando enjoyed being a Knight of the Queensguard but felt he was wasting his knowledge of foreign politics. Despite his bad terms with Ori Senata, Ornando made plans to travel to the smallest of the Ori Islands - Ori Sao. Over 150 years ago Ori Sao invaded C'thardjia during the Last War of C'thardjia. It was forbidden to travel to the island for one's own safety but Ornando took the risk. After so many decades he felt it was time for peace. His trip was met with confusion from all parties. When he arrived Ornando was told no such invasion ever took place and C'thardjia instead cut off all trading and ended communication with Ori Sao. having insulted their honour, Ornando was ordered home which he made no attempt to argue about. When he returned he explained the situation to Tharg and his friend's new girlfriend who happened to be the princess Tr'millian. The Princess rationalised that the nation must have covered up the invasion and their people today truly had no idea it happened. Ornando was unsure but accepted this and moved on. Unbeknownst to Ornando, Millian and the rest of her family knew the truth behind all this. Meeting G'erita A couple of years later in 280 AG The Queen was exposed for the murder of her sisters in order to secure the throne for herself. She was imprisoned making Millian the next Queen of C'thardjia. Later that year Tharg married the new Queen Millian, making him King Tr'tharg. At their wedding many Regias and Regiors from all over the kingdom attended, including Regia G'erita of Dotome'tala. Ornando believed she was the most beautiful being he'd ever seen, wondering if she was even mortal. Despite being a Guard with no family name, Ornando approached the young Regia and introduced himself. It was love at first sight. For the next two years, Erita and Ornando were in a loving relationship. For months at a time, Ornando would transfer to Dotome'tala to protect G'clan. This, of course, allowed him to spend more time with Erita. The Ori Sao Invasion In late 282 AG disaster struck as the Ori Sao attacked C'thardjia's shores to begin an invasion. Believing he was responsible, Ornando knew it was his duty to do everything he could to protect his home. Ornando, his friends, fellow Knights and anyone else who wished to fight traveled to the invaded towns to put an end to the madness. The C'thardji greatly underestimated the Ori Sao and paid the price. The few men still alive were forced to retreat back to the castle. Whilst the King and Montus escaped, Ornando refused to stop fighting. This invasion was his fault and they were invading the very towns he grew up in. Ornando was overwhelmed but his life was spared by the Ori Sao's general Wi Ariu who instead took him as her prisoner. Ornando was held captive for weeks as the C'thardji awaited reinforcements from foreign mercenaries. The Ori Sao continued to take towns along the shore but didn't expand much considering the size of their army. Eventually, Ornando was rescued by his friend, Sel'montus. During their escape, Montus engaged General Ariu in combat and won. The two discovered plans of an attack on Tr'caselle and swiftly returned to tell everyone. On their way home Ornando told his long time friend that he planned to marry G'erita the moment the war was over. Montus was happy for his friend but this meant both his friends would have left the Queensguard, and left him. At the castle, Ornando and those left tried their best to hold the gates. Just as they were about to be overrun the foreign armies hired to protect them were revealed to have flanked the invaders. The battle was won. Ornando then rode with his friends and their new allies to an incoming attack on the East Beach Castle. After some bloodshed the war was finally over. The Aftermath In the aftermath of the invasion, Ornando proposed to Erita and they agreed to take some time and get married the following year. Erita felt it was bad luck to marry the same year of such tragedy. To be prepared for more possible invasions and wars the people of C'thardjia agreed to train future generations in combat. This wasn't enough for Sel'montus who wanted revenge for everything the people of Ori Sao put them through. He was warned his words were beginning to sound like warmongering but he didn't care. Disillusioned with C'thardjia, Montus fled the kingdom only leaving letters for his two best friends. In actuality, Montus was likely still not happy with his friends moving on in life. Marrying G'erita After a year-long engagement, Ornando married the love of his life, G'erita, in her home of Dotome'tala. Ornando, the boy born into a family of no importance was now G'ornando, Regior of Dotome'tala. Two years later G'erita gave birth to the couple's first child, the heir of G'clan, G'ellia. G'erita's Death In 293 AG the couple was expecting their second child. Tragically G'erita, after barely giving her son a name, died in childbirth. G'ornando was heartbroken but as he looked into his son's eyes he saw his love looking back. G'erita would forever be remembered in her son, G'enjim. Family Category:C'thardjia Queensguard